


The Girl Next Door

by wolf_girl87



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Comedy, Desire, Entertainment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Lust, NC-17, Sex, Sex Appeal, Smut, adult, fiendish, greed - Freeform, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_girl87/pseuds/wolf_girl87
Summary: Here, in the home of the Griffin's lives a special family. A husband who is addicted to making his family miserable. A wife, who grew up sheltered. A brother, who can't stand up for himself. Another brother, who sole goal in life is to kill his mother. A dog, who taught himself to talk, and considered to be an alcoholic. And a girl, whom this story is about. She, who has suffered so much with living with these people and a dog. Abused by everyone, including her classmates. She, who decided to change and leave everything behind.





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Family Guy or the characters, merely the story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or the characters contained within the series.

Authors note: February 24, 2009: I have decided to branch out further, and away from the anime, manga and game fics, I've been writing about til now. I feel that writing a Family Guy fic, will prove to be difficult, considering the characters personalities are different from the general gist of characters from anime and such. Also, I was reading some family guy fics, and I've always wanted to write one. So, I'm going for it. Enjoy.

Rating: Mature

Pairings: Megx?

* * *

 

**The Girl Next Door**

_Introduction/Prologue_

 

Here, in the home of the Griffin's lives a special family. A husband who is addicted to making his family miserable. A wife, who grew up sheltered. A brother, who can't stand up for himself. Another brother, who sole goal in life is to kill his mother. A dog, who taught himself to talk, and considered to be an alcoholic. And a girl, whom this story is about. She, who has suffered so much with living with these people and a dog. Abused by everyone, including her classmates. She, who decided to change and leave everything behind.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter One**

 

"Dad! How could you?!" Shouted an angry young woman, her voice flawless with rage.

A man, wearing, what appeared to be a lace thong and a lace bra, a matching set, many sizes too small for the man. He swirled about, parading around the living room, mocking and teasing his daughter. His fat, covered his junk, so there wasn't much to see. The thong strap snapped. "Oh, look at me. I'm Meg. Too fat to fit a thong." His nasel laugh ringing throughout the room. Filling the young girl with more rage than before.

"Those were brand new! How dare you go through my drawers!" Meg shouted, her voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"Peter! Stop it. You're embarrassing your daughter." Came a delicate woman's voice. She appeared from the kitchen, carrying a baby, who seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Oh, come on, Lois, you know as well as I do, that she's fat." Peter announced.

Lois seemed to be wavering her options, while her daughter's face was flustered with rage and embarrassment. She looked to her husband and then to her daughter, and back to her husband. She frowned. "Oh, Peter." She chuckled.

Meg watched as her mother betrayed her. "You! You are just as bad as he is." She pointed accusingly at her mother. "You are a terrible mother." With that Meg took her leave, she walked up the stairs, in a rather calm matter. Once she was out sight and ear shot, the tears began to fall.

Brian had been walking down the hall, when Meg's tears started to fall. He didn't know whether to comfort her or leave her be. Though, Meg made it simple for him, she just went straight to her room. She hadn't even noticed him. Brian watched her go. "Well, that's a first." He mumbled as he continued on walking, sipping at his martini.

He entered the living room, an unpleasant sight before his eyes. "Oh god, Peter! Put some clothes on!" He shielded his eyes.

"Oh dear, she seems angry." Lois murmmured to herself. "I'll have to get her something at the store, to make her feel better."

Peter had continued flaunting his fat around in Meg's underwear. Brian took the time to steal the remote, before anyone else. He flipped the TV a show he watched every Thursday. This was always the night that Peter was supposed to be out with the guys. He took the liberty of reminding him. "Peter, aren't you supposed to be metting Joe and them at the Clam?"

Peter said in his not-so-shocked voice. "Noooo. Really?"

Brian checked his watch. "Yes, really."

With that Peter ran out of the house, in the underwear. Got in his car, and off he went to meet the guys.

"Riiiight." Brian relaxed, as Stewie hopped out of Lois's arms and came to sit next to Brian.

"So, Brian. Whatcha up to?" Stewie asked.

"Watching TV." Brian replied.

"Uh-huh." Stewie noted. Staring at Brian.

Brian glanced over towards the staring glare. "Can you not do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, his head turning a bit.

"That." He pointed to Stewie's head turning.

"Ah! Damnit! Again!" He frowned and cursed.

* * *

 

In Meg's room, she had stopped crying and stood in front of a mirror. On the desk just in front of her, had random items. She stood there, staring at herself. _I hate this._ She thought. Her hair had grown out a bit. It was a couple of inches below her shoulders now. But no one seemed to notice that Meg was slowly changing. She had gotten thinner and taller. Her breasts a bit perkier. Meg took her glasses off, along with her hat and dumped them in the trash next to her desk. _How dare he call me fat, when he's the lard ass._

She strolled over to her closet. The front row were of her every day clothes, but behind them, were more clothes, clothes she had accumilated on her own, with her own money she got from working as a waitress. She pulled out a black mini skirt and a blue sequenced halter top, along with a pair of black Nina heels.

She strolled back over to her desk and mirror. _I'll show them how much I've changed over the years_. She gritted her teeth and bawled her fists. _Calm down, Meg. Reserve that anger for dancing._ She told herself.

She slipped out of her pink shirt, and blue jeans, along with those worn out shoes. Her long thin legs slipped perfectly into the skirt, which hugged her hips and made her legs look longer than they were. She took off her bra and put on her halter top, this also hugged her curves. Meg took out her make-up box, she had stored under her bed. She knew her brothes and dad rumaged through her stuff on a daily basis. Meg pulled out a luscious pink lipstick, some light Bare Minerals cover up, black eye liner, black mascara and some blue eye-shadow. She applied it.

She had hooked up her curling iron, and had done her make up, so she didn't have to wait in boredum for it to get hot. Once she was done with her make-up, she began curling her hair. Moments later, her hair was bouncy and wavy. She admired herself for a few moments, taking out her camera she took a few snap shots of herself; modeling in front of the mirror.

A knock at her door, distracted her. She put her make-up box away, and put on a robe to hide her outfit and her hair up in a towel, she pulled her glasses out of the trash and then opened the door. "What?" She demanded to the person before her.

There stood Brian. He felt guilty about not comforting her. "Oh, umm.. I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He rubbed the back of his head, noticing Meg in her bathrobe.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you are." She stood, with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, irritated.

"Oh, umm... I'll leave you alone then." Brian muttered, backing off. _Geez, what was that? She seems really upset._

Meg closed her door, slipped off her robe, took the towel off her head and the glasses off. She fixed her hair. And brushed up a bit. Meg got her purse, slipped on her shoes and left the room, switching off the light and closing the door behind her. Oddly enough Brian was standing at the top of the stairs, sipping his second martini.

Meg strolled down the hallway, not looking at him, not even once. Brian looked up, he was still going to apologize. But was at a loss of words upon seeing Meg. _Oh my God._ His jaw dropped as he watched her go down the stairs. Unwillingly his feet followed after her. Nearly stumbling behind Meg, he caught himself and stopped himself from following her.

Meg grinned to herself. _Just wait til mom finds out. Sweee-eee-t._ She thought, walking out the door. She hopped in her car and drove to the newest and hippest night club in town.

Brian looked around the room, to see if anyone else saw what he saw. No one was there. _Drat._

Meg turned up her radio, as she drove. My plan is moving into action s'welly. The icing on the cake will be with Quagmire. She continued her drive for about 15 minutes.

Loud beats could be heard from a mile away, along with the lovely view of search lights in a variety of colors. She smiled to herself as she drove up to the entrance. She stepped out and the lights were flashing from every angle. She was a regular here, but no one knew who she was, she loved that. She was a mystery that everyone wanted and craved. She gave her keys to the valet and strolled on inside. "Hello James." Her voice was like velvet as she spoke to the bouncer standing out front.

"Miss." He bowed and let her in. Others tried sneaking in behind her, and he pushed them away. "VIP first." His voice was gruff and horse.

Meg walked straight to the bar first, she never had to show her ID, the men always assumed she was 21 because she was at a night club, in reality she was only 17. She ordered a Mango Mai Tai, she liked the fruity drinks. Though, she could handle the hard liquor too. She took her drink and strolled up to the VIP section. There, on a long white leather couch, was the editor of a porn magazine. His name was Diego Marks. Meg walked right up to him, she smiled coyly and let him watch her every move.

"Diego." She greeted seductively.

"Meg." He replied, patting a spot next to him. His voice husky. "You're looking lovely this evening."

She giggled at him. She ran her fingers through the soft locks upon his head, sipping at her drink. "Why thank you."

He placed his arm around her, his other arm was around another young woman. Meg greeted her kindly and the other woman simply nodded, she appeared to have too much alcohol in her system. Meg nuzzled him, tenderly.

"So, Meg... You're coming over on Friday, right?" He asked.

She nodded. And brought her lips to meet his. Kissing him passionately. He responded naturally. Kissing her back, just as passionately. They got up and the drunken woman got up as well. The three of them walked to a back room.

There in the room, was a large king sized bed with red silk and satin sheets. Red rose petals were laid on the floor and bed. Diego gently pushed the two girls onto the bed and walked back, a bit.

* * *

 

So, cliffhangers. I seem to dwindling on being good at them. But, eh, worth a try. I know it's a bit slow. But, getting into character with these guys is a bit hard. So, do review.

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87


End file.
